Life, Love, and Friendship
by severus-fan
Summary: Based off of Hunter and the Forgotten. Hunter's friends visit Widow's Vale. Love triangles, dancing naked, pregnancy scares, break ups, and more. On hiatus.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**This is my first story for Sweep, and the second story I've ever written. Please be kind. I don't mind constructive critisism, but no flames! There's no reason to flame somebody. I recieved an e-mail from somebody going on and on about how I was a very lame person, but not once did they mention my story.**

**Isabelle Kinnel - red haired, beautiful, confident, violet eyed.**

**Allie MacCay - quiet, blonde haired, blue eyes shy.**

**Cuthbert Shaw - curly red hair, blue eyes, loud, loves to laugh, fun, outgoing.**

**Jonathan Duncan - quiet, shy, dark eyes, and dark haired.

* * *

**

Chapter One

"Love, do you think you could come over tonight?" Hunter's sharp accent spoke over the phone. I glanced towards the living room, where my family was gathered, watching t.v. and laughing. I turned my back to the living room and sighed. _I wish could do what I want, when I want, like I could back in Scotland. _

"I think so. If they know your dad's going to be there." A burst of laughter drowned out what Hunter was saying. _It's sounds like there's a bunch of people over there. _

"Hunter! Hunter, do you remember that time we snuck behind your house and kissed? We were like, seven, and thought we were so grown up!" I could hear someone saying in the background, followed by Hunter's laugh. My breath caught in my throat, and I coughed to get it out. _Was that an old girlfriend? _My stomach squirmed at the thought. Though I had much confidence in my magick, there were times when I couldn't help but feel jealous of any girl who Hunter looked at. _I thought I got rid of that feeling once I got back from Scotland, but I guess I was wrong. _

Scotland had been fun and informative. For the first time in my life, I truly belonged. It helped that I had plenty of guys asking me out, but my eyes remained fixated on a particular British blondie. I had made friends with an American named Josh Carter, an Italian named Dante Toccoli, and an Australian girl named Alexis Portman. Dante had been intelligent, the quiet one of the group. Josh was the clown, always making jokes, bringing your spirits up when you needed it. Alexis had been just like Josh, loud mouthed and fun loving. Dante and I had been more the quiet type, reserved. On some strange twist, we all got along wonderfully. My magic had flourished, and I had learned more in that time than I ever thought possible. I was in control of my powers, I knew my limits, and it didn't matter if I wasn't the prettiest. I felt beautiful when I used my powers, and apparently some of the guys had agreed.

Returning had been wonderful. I had missed everyone terribly, and seeing them again had been wonderful. They immediately noticed a change, and I could only grin, and accept the compliments. _If they knew half the stuff I had done..._Hunter had been there, holding a bouquet of roses, smiling happily. I hadn't let go of his hand until he had to leave. My coven, Kithic, had thrown a welcome back party, and everything had been wonderful. Life couldn't have gotten better. Hunter and I had been getting closer lately, and I knew him almost as well as I knew myself. _He's an extension of me. _

"Love, are you there? Love? Morgan!" I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm here." I answered.

"So can you get here? There are some friends I want you to meet."

"Sure, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and slipped my shoes on. I walked to the living room and cleared my throat to get my family's attention. They turned as one to stare at me.

"I'm going over to Hunter's. He has some people he wants me to meet." They nodded reluctantly, obviously not wanting me to go out so late. But since I'd come back from Scotland, I'd proven to them I was capable of taking care of myself. I thanked them and hurried to my car. _If he wants to break up with me, it's better to get it over with. _I pulled Das Boot, my huge car, out of my driveway, and turned towards Hunters side of town. The dark was comforting, instead of scaring me like it usually did.

I finally reached Hunter's house, and noticed the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Many more cars, ones I recognized from people from my coven, were parked on the driveway. I parked behind the unfamiliar car and climbed out. The wind blew my hair into my face, and I brushed it back impatiently. The door opened, and Daniel, Hunter's father, stepped out. He smiled as I drew closer.

"Hunter's been talking non-stop about you. I feel like I've known you for my entire life, rather just a little bit." I laughed nervously, and glanced toward the window that showed the living room. All I could see was Sky, Hunter's cousin sitting on a chair and smiling. She looked calm, relaxed, and totally at ease. Daniel followed my gaze and smiled.

"You'd better go in." I nodded and opened the door. I turned half-way and glanced back at Daniel. _It's so strange to call him that. _

"You coming?"I asked politely, and he just shook his head and settled down on the steps. I shrugged and moved inside. I moved into the living room, stopping in the doorway to stare. It was filled beyond its capacity. The Kithic members were sitting in each other's laps, while for people I didn't know squeezed onto the couch. Hunter was standing by the fireplace. Nobody had noticed me come in yet, and I used the time to check out Hunter's friends.

One girl had long red hair, violet eyes, and was extremely attractive. She had curves in all the right places (damn her!) and she seemed perfectly confident. She was pressed up against another girl, this one with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked kind of shy, and not as good looking as the red haired girl. She was pretty though, with her long lashes and full mouth. On the other side of the couch were two guys. One guy had extremely curly red hair, with shining blue eyes and a mouth that seemed to be permanently curled in a smile. _He's the Josh of the group. Always cracking jokes, making people laugh, and having a good time. I'd say the red head was the Alexis of the group, the dark haired girl, myself._ I sometimes fantasized that other people were like the clique I had in Scotland, out of missing them so muchI turned my eyes to the last guys and felt a jolt in my stomach.

He had dark good looks, a full, beautiful mouth, and dark, serious looking eyes. He seemed shy and unsure of himself. The other, lounged carelessly on the couch, completely comfortable with who he was, even if he wasn't comfortable being in a room full of strangers. He was the first to notice me standing silently in the doorway. His eyes met mine, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. His curly haired friend glanced at the dark one and followed his gaze. His eyes met mine, and his blue ones brightened.

"Hey Hunter, I think your girls here." Hunter straightened and turned my way, a smile lighting his face up. He moved towards me quickly.

"Morgan! You're finally here!" He pulled me close and dropped a kiss on my lips. I smiled uncertainly up at him, and he winked. _Hunter's never in this good of a mood when it's just the two of us. _I clung to him, allowing him to lead me back to where he was standing before. Kithic continued talking, but his friends had stopped. They followed us with their eyes.

"Morgan, I'd like you to meet my friends. The blonde girl is Allie MacCay, the red head is Isabelle Kinnel, the red headed guy is Cuthbert Shaw, and that's Jonathan Duncan." As he introduced each person, they nodded at me. I met Jonathan's eyes and shivered again. Cuthbert grinned at me, and so did Isabelle.

"Hey Morgan. We've heard a lot about you. Hunter didn't say you were gorgeous though." _Cuthbert's obviously a charmer. He's rather like Killian, except less irresponsible. _I could feel their power radiating off of them. I felt myself turn slightly pink, still not used to being called pretty, let alone gorgeous. I grinned back though, and bowed slightly. Cuthbert laughed, his eyes dancing still. I immediately liked him. Isabelle smiled at me and turned to talk to Sky. I was a little wearier of her. Jonathan just sat there, watching everybody talk and enjoy themselves. Hunter kept his arm around me, and I snuggled close. He briefly smiled at me before continuing his conversation with Robbie and Bree.

"So, Morgan, I heard you were studying abroad." I nodded, quickly falling into a conversation with her. She was exactly what I thought her to be, smart, pretty, nice, and confident. Cuthbert and Hunter joined in, and soon we were all sharing magic stories with one another. Kithic mostly listened, not being blood witches themselves. Alisa Soto was a half witch, but she was too shy to really make a comment. I laughed at some of the stories they told, and explained my adventures with Cal and my father. They gasped at the right moments, and seemed angry when it was warrented. Then Kithic joined in and we told them of our life when we didn't practice Wicca.

"So there's Bree's blanket, smoking badly. She's frantically trying to put it out by blowing on it, and I'm standing there going 'we're in trouble, we're in trouble.' Finally Bree gets this brilliant idea to throw the blanket outside, so she does just that. It lands on top of her fathers head, freaking him out. He starts screaming, not knowing what was covering him. He got it off, saw the smoke, and thought he was on fire. So by the time Bree and I got downstairs, her dad was rolling around on the ground." My stomach hurt from laughing, and the others chuckled, but they didn't see what was so hilarious.

"The funny part is, my dad's this straight-laced, never have any fun type of guy. So to see him screaming and rolling around on the ground...it was priceless." Bree sighed, and her eyes met mine. We both grinned. I glanced at the clock and did a double take. It was 1:30 in the morning, and I hadn't called my parents!

"Oh no! It's late, and I didn't call my parents." I leaned over to grab my jacket and nearly toppled over from leaning to far over. I straightened myself up and moved swiftly toward the door.

"It was awesome meeting all of you, but if I don't get home soon, I'll be grounded for so long, I won't see you until I'm eighty!" Hunter followed me out the door and to my car. His father wasn't anywhere in site, and I relaxed into Hunter's arms. His lips brushed mine, and his beautiful green eyes stared down at me.

"I had fun tonight. Do you think after school, you could come here? I invited everybody in Kithic, but some have things to do tomorrow. I think that only Bree and Robbie are showing up." I nodded.

"I can make it. I don't have anything planned." I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, loving the feel of his lips on mine. He kissed me back, and for some unknown amount of time we simply kissed and held onto each other. Finally he ended the kiss and stepped back.

"You need to get home, and I need to get back inside." I looked over his shoulder and noticed that Robbie, Bree, and Alisa were leaving, the only one's who had school in the morning. I hugged Hunter before climbing into my car. I turned the engine on and pulled away. My last glimpse was of Hunter standing on the side of the driveway, and Bree, Robbie, and Alisa climbing into Bree's car, Breezy.

By the time I got home, my eyelids were getting heavy, and all I wanted was to climb into bed and rest. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and it was finally taking its toll on me. I parked Das Boot next to my parents car and wearily made my way up to my room. I brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas, and climbed into my bed. I turned out the light, and snuggled down.

_I'll study magic tomorrow...

* * *

_

**Please let me know what you think. It doesn't do me any good if you read the chapter but don't review, because I don't get any feedback. So push the purple button! Remember, no flames please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to Zahwiccan, Strawberry Sweetie, dagda17, Bex, Elisa Dovane, Yo, Ana, Starburstrulz (sorry if that's misspelled), and Raynornlimegreen for their reviews.**

**Thanks to Raynornlimegreen for beta-ing this chapter. To my old Beta: I could have swore I sent this chapter to you, and I lost your e-mail and I haven't the time to search. I'm so, so sorry. E-mail me, and I'll get back to you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school._ My senior year! Finally! _I climbed the steps and joined the crowd of students surging towards the building. Lockers opened and slammed shut, people shouted. It was a typical day of school. I dropped my things off in my locker and grabbed my needed materials for class. The bell rang again, signaling five minutes until class began. I hurried towards the classroom and slid into my seat just as the bell rang. Robbie sat on one side of me, Bree on the other. I was rather shocked they weren't sitting next to each other, but they said something about the temptation to make out too much. I'd kinda tuned them out after that, not really wanting to think about two of my best friends making out.

"Alright class settle down." Miss Berry called. Most of the guys were too busy drooling over her to really pay attention to what she was saying. She gave out the assignment and allowed us to work in groups. Robbie and Bree gathered around my desk. Bree stared down at her paper like it was a rat that was going to attack her. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Robbie was too busy admiring Bree to really attempt to complete the assignment._ I guess it's up to me._ I did my best on the English problems, but my mind kept wandering to Hunter and his friends.

Hunter and Isabelle were the oldest, being nineteen. Nobody had bothered to explain why, but Allie, Cuthbert, and Jonathan were going to start at our school. _Maybe they want to learn more about the American culture, so they figure they'll attend school. _They didn't say exactly when they'd start, but they made it sound like it would be soon. I was so not looking forward to seeing Jonathan again. Something about him drew my attention, and it made me feel odd. I couldn't help but like Isabelle, but she made me on edge. Her and Hunter were so close, and apparently she was his first love, and vice versa. I know Hunter and I were soul mates, but she was so beautiful and full of life. Being in the same room as her (even for a few moments) made me feel plain and powerless. I don't know if power radiated off of me like it did her, but I don't think it did. Then again, I wouldn't know if it did.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to show up today." I glanced up to find the very people I was just thinking about standing in the doorway. Jonathan's eyes skimmed the classroom and landed on me. A shiver ran down my spine, and I dropped my eyes to my book. As Miss Berry made the introductions, I didn't look up from my book. I didn't dare. It wasn't until I heard the sound of someone setting a chair down nearby that I looked up.

Allie, Cuthbert, and Jonathan had gathered around Robbie, Bree, and I. They had the worksheets before them, but were mostly talking to Bree and Robbie than anybody else. I glanced around and noticed the appreciative looks being sent their way, and the jealous looks sent my way._ Don't look at them. Just do your work. _I concentrated on my work as if I'd die if I didn't finish it. Finally I finished the worksheet and sat back with a sigh. Momentarily forgetting the others, I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until class ended.

"Alright class. If you haven't finished your worksheet, it's homework. Now, I went everybody to pair up. We're going to choose our project and get started.

If you wish to work alone, please let me know." Bree and Robbie immediately paired up, and I was suddenly nervous. I looked at the other three. They had their eyes on me. I turned slightly pink, and lowered my eyes. What sounded like Alexis' voice spoke up, commanding me to stop acting like I'm a shy, innocent, powerless witch. I raised my eyes to stare back at them. I raised an eyebrow, and they dropped their gazes.

"Morgan, will you be my partner?" Jonathan's soft voice broke through the awkward silence. My heart started beating wildly, and I swallowed. I nodded. He gathered his stuff and settled into the seat next to me. I could smell his cologne, which set me on edge even more. I was sure my face looked like a cherry by now, and was completely mortified by that fact. I've only had two guys ever like me, and while Jonathan hadn't exactly hit on me, I could sense...something.

"So, um, should we meet up in the library tomorrow and get started on ourproject?" I said nervously.

"Tomorrow's no good. Hunter was going to give us a tour of the town and we were going to have a circle for old times sake." I sighed. I needed to be home by six-thirty, and school let out at two-thirty. I'd promised Alice I'd stop by Practical Magick, but I should have enough time to at least get started.

"How's tonight for you?" One side of Jonathan's mouth moved slightly upwards, his version of a smile I was sure. _Does he ever laugh? I bet he has a sexy laugh. _The thought startled me, and all I could do was turn away as my face started to turn a lovely shade of pink yet again. _I should not be thinking about his laugh! _

"Tonights good." I nodded, still not looking at him. The bell rang, and I rose and gathered my things quickly. I made it two steps away before I realized he had no ride to or from the library. I turned around to find him standing behind me. _I hadn't realized how tall he was_. I blinked and took a half a step back, slightly uneasy about being so close to him.

"I'll give you a ride to and from the library as long as I'm home by six-thirty." He nodded, his gaze never leaving my face. I spun around, practically running for the door. I reached my locker in record time, and had gathered my books up and ran to my next class, hoping he wasn't going to be there. _He makes me feel odd, and not in a bad way either. I don't have much experience with guys, so I have no idea if these feelings are natural. Perhaps I should talk to Bree..._ I slid into my seat and opened my notebook, ready to take notes. I watched the door from in between my hair, waiting for that moment when Jonathan would step through. _Why does he bother me so much? _

The day passed in a haze. I forced myself to concentrate on my assignments rather than thinking about Jonathan. I finished all my work and miraculously managed to avoid getting homework. Bree and Robbie cast concerned glances every now and then my way, but I refused to talk about what was bothering me. The final bell rang, and everybody raced out of the door, happy that school was out. I moved slowly toward my locker, my stomach a mass of knots. My hand actually trembled as I opened my locker. _Damn it, Morgan, what the hell is your problem? You're the most powerful witch of this age, and you're shaking over meeting a stupid guy. You barely know him, and if he's friends with Hunter, he most likely isn't evil. He won't attack you, and he certainly has no romantic __interest in you. So STOP IT_! My self-pep talk worked. I relaxed, my hands stopped trembling, and my stomach unknotted enough for me to realize I was hungry. _Maybe we can stop off at a restaurant and order some food._

A shadow fell across my vision, and I turned to find Jonathan leaning against the locker next to mine, totally oblivious to the admiring looks being sent his way. A lock of hair fell across his forehead, and I felt the oddest urge to brush it back with my hand. My heart thudded once, twice, and then returned back to its normal rate. I gave him a small smile as I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker shut. He followed me out of the school and towards my car.

"Is it alright if we stop for some food? I'm starving." He looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded his agreement. _Why shouldn't he be surprised? All day I acted like I was inarticulate, and suddenly I'm confident and speaking in entire sentences._ I'm actually audible as well, not mumbling. I grinned, very pleased with my sudden ease with Jonathan. _Yes, improvement_!

I pulled into a local fast food restaurant, Johnny's Palace, and ordered a burger and fries. I offered to buy for Jonathan, but he insisted on paying for himself. I gave in as his face took on a determined look, and let him pay for himself. He inhaled his burger and fries just like every other male I'd ever seen. I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help but grin. He raised an eyebrow, and finished swallowing his food before speaking.

"And what, if I may ask, is so amusing?" My smile widened just a bit more as I pulled into the library parking lot. I parked the car and turned to face Jonathan. His eyebrow was still raised, and I idly wondered how long he could keep the eyebrow up.

"I was just thinking about how guys from all over the world basically eat the same. They inhale whatever it is their eating." He grinned at me, his perfect teeth startling white against his dark hair and eyes.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" I nodded and quickly climbed out of the car. I didn't want to think about his eyes, hair, teeth, or how sexy his grin was. I wanted to concentrate on our project and get home in time for dinner and a shower. I wanted to relax and curl up in bed with a good book, with Dagda purring against me. Not looking backwards to see if Jonathan was following, but sensing he was, I moved swiftly towards the library. I yanked open the door and immediately headed to the section that had the books we'd need.

I set the selected books down on my table and spread out the things I'd need. I settled in, pen clasped in my hand, notebook open and ready to be filled with notes. Jonathan sat next to me, choosing one of the books I'd selected and beginning his notes. Silence reigned, the only sound the turning of pages and the scratching of pens. I had two pages full of notes before throwing down my pen and stretching. I gave a soft moan as I felt my muscles stretch. I sighed in content.

"Sitting in the same position for extended periods of time usually cause back problems." Jonathan remarked. I glanced his way before staring down at my notebook.

"Luckily, I'm still young yet. I don't need to be worrying about that." He looked at me, amusement shining in his eyes. I grinned up at him, letting him know I was part joking, part serious. He grinned back. He moved his chair sideways, so he was facing me while still sitting. He proposed a joke contest, the one who knew the most would win. I didn't bother to ask what we'd win. It was more fun just trading jokes and laughing. I felt more connected to him than ever. Finally, I reluctantly explained that I had to leave, as I was expecting home at six-thirty.

"That's okay. I'll call Sky and have her pick me up." I was hesitant to leave him there, but he was too stubborn. I shrugged and gathered my things, bidding him goodbye and moving towards my car. I arrived home just in time for dinner, and my mother's disapproving eye disappeared once I mentioned schoolwork. I moved into the kitchen, and stopped short.

Hunter sat on one of the chairs, talking and laughing with my dad. His beautiful eyes and blonde hair shone in the light. He grinned at me, rising up from his seat and kissing me on my cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, love. I was invited over for dinner." I smiled softly up at him, loving his smile. I think I said I didn't mind, but I was too caught up in his eyes to be sure. He moved his hand to my lower back, propelling me towards me seat, which was next to his. I sat down next to him and griped his hand, giving it a brief squeeze. Hunter didn't participate in our blessing, but I was sure he did say a private prayer of thanks to the Goddess. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So Hunter, what is it you do for a living?" My fork dropped, and my mouth flopped open. A jab from Hunter caused me to realize I looked like a fish, and I closed my mouth with a audible snap. Mary K. watched this with an amused expression, obviously enjoying this. I glanced at mom and dad. They were watching Hunter, wearing politely interested expression, waiting for his answer.

Hunter swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. He cleared his throat and folded his hands. He looked seriously into my parents eyes.

"I am currently working at Practical Magick. Have you heard of it?" They nodded their heads. I furrowed my eyebrows._ They'd heard of it? Oh. They probably looked it up when they first found my books. _Hunter continued on to explain how he was temporarily working there, while searching for a more lucrative job. He politely answer my parents question, as I stared at my dinner plate. I glanced up to find Mom watching me. She smiled in approval, though her eyes still looked uncertain and worried._ It isn't about Hunter, it's about the magic thing._ I had been trying to convince myself of that for awhile now. Sometimes I wondered if my parents had something against Hunter, but they only knew him to be polite and caring.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when my entire family stood up. Mom and Dad moved towards the living room, while Mary K., Hunter, and I cleaned up the kitchen. I absently listened to Hunter teasing Mary K about something, and her return teasing. _I wonder what Josh, Dante, and Alexis are doing at the moment. Usually we're studying outside, and cracking jokes about the stupid students we had to deal with daily._

"Morgan, are you okay?" I snapped to attention. Mary K. and Hunter were staring at me in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a big out of it." Hunter smiled charmingly.

"I've got to go now. I need to get home and make sure the other's haven't blown my house up or something like it." He nodded at Mary K. and wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked by, moving me along with him. I walked steadily with him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms (or arm, as it were). He held the door open for me like a gentleman would, and I grinned at him as I passed.

He closed the door gently, and before I could move, and swept me up into his arms. He stood there, hugging me to him. I sighed in content and leaned against him. I could smell the soap he used to bath with, his warmth, which was radiating off of him pleasantly. I could also hear his heartbeat, beating it's rhythm out against my ear. I sighed again and kissed his chin, loving the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled down at me.

"I really do need to go, love. But I was hoping tomorrow, once you get out from school, we could spend some time alone together. I miss it being just you and me." I flushed at the thought of us being alone together, much to my embarrassment. Hunter simply grinned down at me. I stood on tip toe and brushed a kiss against his mouth.

"I'd love to spend some quality time with you. I miss spending time with just you as well." I didn't miss the pleased look, or the gleam in Hunter's eye. Whatever he had planned, it was going to be interesting.

"Well then I'll say goodnight and take my leave." He gently kissed me, before removing himself from my arms and sauntering down the walk and to his car. With a wave, he climbed into his tiny car and backed away. I stood with my arms folded across my chest, grinning in what I was sure was an idiotic way at his retreating car. It wasn't until he turned the corner and was out of sight that I retreated back into my warm house.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the delay. I went through a brief period of time when my brain wasn't functioning. My family has been having some issues (Family drama, don't ya love it?) and I couldn't get to a computer right away. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but it was this or nothing. So sorry it's horrible (in my opinion), I'll try to do better in the future. I also won't be updating any time soon, because I won't have access to a computer. Sorry!**

**Please push the purple button.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the delay! I can't apologize enough, and I can only hope you forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: It's mine. All of it! laughs Yep, I wish.**

**I'm no plant expert. I picked a random plant out of my brain and described it. If this is wrong, and you know it's wrong, I'm so sorry!

* * *

**

Chapter Three

I walked down the steps slowly, getting ran into and stepped on. The students around me were talking and laughing, and I sighed wearily. _Staying up all night studying your Wiccan plants and their uses isn't the most brilliant thing I've ever done. _I drifted across the lawn towards my car, not really paying attention to where I was going. _Okay, so monkshood is found in the jungle, and is best picked on the night of..._

"Morgan! Hey, Morgan!" I turned to find Jonathan running towards me, dark hair bouncing in the wind. Girls turned to stare as he jogged past, and guys called greetings. He nodded in acknowledgment and kept moving rapidly towards me. Girls stared enviously as they passed me, whispering to each other. I sighed. Widow's Vale was a small town, and everybody knew a bit of everybody's business. Everybody knew I had dated Cal, who was (at the time) the hottest boy in town. THE one to be seen with. Then Cal left, and I started to day a hot blonde with a cute accent (how I love Hunter's accent). And now I had the hottest boy in school calling my name and spending time with me. Plain 'ol flat-chested Morgan, who was dateless for years. I shook my head. _No point in dwelling there._

Jonathan had finally caught up with me, and was attempting to catch his breath. He was bent over, hands on his knees, panting slightly. When he recovered, he straightened and met my eyes. A corner of his mouth quirked up – his version of a smile, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Morgan, I was hoping we could work on our project some more," he said. I nodded.

"That's fine. It'll have to be a little earlier than normal. I'm supposed to go out with Hunter tonight." His eyes narrowed a bit, and then he did another one of those almost-smile things. _I wonder what he looks like when he smiles right out. _He nodded his head.

"That's fine. What time should we meet?" he inquired. I thought it over. _I can study now, while Mary K. is cooking dinner. Mom won't be home from work until five, and Dad said something about getting home a little late. _

"How about now? We can work on it a bit, and then I can get ready for my date."

"Sounds good. Mind if I bum a ride with you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all." I moved towards my car when I felt his hands in my hair. I spun around to find him holding a leaf. I met his eyes and he turned a light pink color. He dropped his eyes and let the leaf drift from his fingers to the ground. Jonathan shifted from foot to foot, staring at the ground intently.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You had a leaf in your hair." I nodded slowly. _Why else would he touch your hair? _I turned and moved towards the car yet again. I climbed in and started the car, immediately turning on the heater. Jonathan slid in the passenger seat, looking anywhere but at me. I glanced briefly at him. He was staring at the window, jaw clenched. I shrugged.

_Something**'**s up with him, but it isn**'**t any of my business.

* * *

_

"Mary K. I'm home!" I called. Mary K. answered from the living room. She padded in the room in her ripped jeans and red top, toe socks making barely any noise on the linoleum floor. She stopped dead when she saw Jonathan standing behind me. She smiled prettily and twisted a lock of her hair. I sighed. _Mary K.'s flirting again. _Pushing away my irritation (Why was I so irritated?), I concentrated on unloading my backpack. I ignored the two of them resolutely. A touch at my elbow made me jump. I turned to find Jonathan standing close, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Everything alright?" he asked softly. I forgot to breathe as I met his dark eyes, losing myself in them almost immediately. The sound of Mary K. laughing at something the television said jolted me back to reality, and I blinked quickly. Feeling myself turn red, I turned away, ignoring his question.

"Okay, do you have everything?" He set his backpack on the table and unloaded it. My eyes scanned what was on the table, and noted that he had everything. I took my seat and picked up my pencil, opened my book and began to write down any important information I had found. The scratching of his pen on paper alerted me that Jonathan was doing the same. I felt myself relax, and was soon lost in the project.

The phone ringing brought me back. Hunter. I could feel it in my bones that it was Hunter at the other end. I jumped up and grabbed the phone, shooting an apologetic look to a startled Mary K.

"Hunter?"

"Morgan? Hey. There's um, something I need to tell you." A pause. "I won't be able to make out a date. Isabelle and Allie want to visit Practical Magick, and they want me to take them there. I'm sorry, but I told them I would. We can just go tomorrow. Is that alright?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed of course, but I knew Hunter felt obligated. I mumbled something into the phone, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I hung up and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"That was Hunter? What'd he want?" I swallowed heavily and leaned forward to grab my pencil.

"He called to cancel our date. Isabelle and Allie wanted to visit Practical Magick, and he agreed to take them." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. Jonathan merely watched me quietly.

"Isabelle's a good person, but... she's used to getting her way." I was confused as to what he was talking about, and I guess it showed. He gave that almost-smile, but it seemed a little worried. But instead of explaining, he simply said, "Remember that" and returned to his paper.

_Um...okay. So what does Isabelle want? _But I could feel my stomach clenching, and I knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**An Hour Later **

I stretched and sighed. Glancing at the clock, I noted that Mom would be home before long. I wasn't looking forward to introducing her to Jonathan. She seemed to get the idea that she needed to cross examine every guy that came into the house. And once Jonathan left, she'd interrogate me. Did you break up with Hunter? Is that boy your new man? Is he polite? Who is his parents?

"Um... Jonathan? I think we've done enough for one night. Mom will be home soon, dinner's almost done, and I still have some other homework to do. Would you mind... um..." I didn't want to come right out and say leave. It sounded rude, and I hated being rude. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I wished I didn't get embarrassed so easily.

Jonathan shook his head and began to gather his books. I jumped up and walked around the table to help him, helping him reach for his notes while he gathered his books. I felt my mother coming up the walk before I heard the door open, and inwardly I groaned. _I am so not up for this. _I hurriedly handed over Jonathan's things and shooed him towards the door. I ran into him when he stopped suddenly. He wrapped his arms around me to steady me. I stared up at him. The urge to brush the hair from his face was overwhelming, and only the sound of the door stopped my hand from reaching his hair. I dropped it guiltily and I quickly stepped away.

Mom glanced up as she came through the door, holding her sale signs. Her hair was falling out of it's bun, and her shoulders were slumped with weariness. She eyed Jonathan carefully, while closing the door softly behind her. She took a step forward and leaned the signs against the wall.

"Morgan, who's your friend?" **s**he asked.

"Er... Mom. This is Hunter's friend, Jonathan. Jonathan and I were working on our school project." I quickly added, "Jonathan was just leaving. Weren't you Jonathan?" I shove him towards the door, grabbing his jacket as we passed the coat rack. I pushed him out the door before he even had the coat on. I closed it behind me and shivered in the cold. He stood before me, comfortably warm and slightly amused.

"Er...I didn't want her asking questions."

"About what?" He spoke quietly. I flushed yet again. _He probably thinks my face is naturally a red color. _

"Um... who you are, why you were at our house." I dropped my eyes to the ground. "What your relationship with me is." His hand came into view, tilting my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"What would you of told her if she'd asked?" I swallowed.

"We're...we're just friends, of course." He nodded slowly, giving off that sexy almost-smile. He dropped his hand from my chin and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you, Morgan."

"Bye."

I turned and trudged into the house, deftly avoiding my mother. I made my way up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Snuggling down, I felt my entire body relax. _I wonder what Hunter's up to. I think I'll just call. _I wanted to hear Hunter's voice, that calm, accented voice I loved so much. I quickly dialed his number, and the phone rang and rang. Finally somebody picked up, sounding out of breath.

"Hello?" It was hard to make out who it was.

"Hunter?"

"Morgan? What...what's up?" He sounded distracted.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"Hmmm? Well, I can't right now. Sorry, I'm rather busy. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I sighed. _So busy entertaining his friends, he doesn't even have time for me. _I felt a stab of guilt at that. _He hasn't seen his friends in forever. Of course he's going to want to spend time with them. Get a grip, Rowlands. _

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. I love you" I said brightly. There was silence for a moment, before Hunter seemed to come back to himself. His voice no longer sounded distracted.

"I love you too. I'll make this up to you, I promise. But I really have to go." I smiled. Sweet Hunter.

"Of course. Have fun!"

"I will. Thanks for being so understanding." He still sounded slightly worried.

"No problem. I definitely understand. Now be a good boy and hang up the phone." He laughed.

"Right, bye." With a click, my vocal connection with Hunter was gone.

I settled down to complete my homework, wishing I could just curl up and go to sleep. I felt my eyelids drooping, and decided to finish the rest of the work during lunch. I'd work on my Wiccan studies this weekend, I decided sleepily. Yawning, I slipped out of my clothes and clumsily got into my comfortable PJ's. I was settling beneath the covers when the phone rang, jarring me out of my hazy sleepiness. I jumped for the phone and fumbled with it, dropping it several times. Finally I managed to get it right-side up.

"'Ello?" My voice was muffled, and I sounded stoned.

"Morgan? Oh, Morgan."

_Somebody's sobbing. _The sobbing, which I hadn't processed until that moment, seemed to get louder.

"Who is this?" I sounded curious and calm.

"It's Bree, Morgan." I sat up in bed, my eyes widening and my heart starting to pound.

"My god, Bree. What's wrong? Are you alright?" She continued to cry, and it was hard to understand her.

"I think... that I'm... pre... pregnant!" My breath escaped me in a whoosh, and I forgot to breath. _Oh no. Is it Robbie's? _

"Everything's going to have fine. But this is important Bree. Is it Robbie's?" Silence. Deafening silence. "Bree? Bree, tell me you didn't. Please -"

"It's Robbie's. I haven't been with anybody since... since I started seeing him." I felt some of the tension leaving my body, but I wasn't completely relaxed.

"Are you sure you're... pregnant?"

"No. I haven't... taken a test. But I've missed my period, and I keep getting sick." _Crap. _

"You need to take a pregnancy test." Bree whimpered and gave a small sob.

"I c-can't. Everybody would know..." That was true. This town was so small, everybody knew some of everybody's business. Something like an unplanned pregnancy would be big news. Everybody would be talking about it.

This wasn't good.

* * *

**This chapter doesn't seem right to me, but I figure I should finally updated. I've probably made loads of mistakes (thank god for my beta!), so we should all give a round of applause to her. **

**Sorry again for the delay.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**am so, so, SO sorry for the delay. **

**Real life had taken over, and I wanted to finish my Harry Potter fanfiction story completely. I figured you poor people have waited long enough. Some of you have probably even given up all together on my story.**

**Again, I apologize.**

**Maybe I should just give up this story, all together? Save everything I've worked on, and respost it later...**

**Or not. I'm not really sure.

* * *

**

_Chapter Four_

I approached Hunter's house slowly, hoping that Isabelle wasn't there. I still felt uncomfortable around her, even though it had been a week since she'd arrived. Bree and I had thought repeatedly thought, and couldn't come up with a way to safely get a pregnancy test. Finally, we'd come up with a plan. Isabelle was out-going, and probably had no problem walking up to a Pharmacy and buying a pregnancy test. She had the advantage of not knowing anybody in the town either. Bree had been too embarrassed to ask, and had conned me into asking Isabelle by stating that since she was my boyfriend's friend, I should be the one to ask her.

I just hoped Jonathan wasn't there. Things were complicated enough.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for the door to open. When it finally did, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Isabelle stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was undone, and it flowed down her back. I swallowed heavily and glanced behind her. Hunter and Skye stood in the background as did Jonathan Cuthbert and Allie. They all had towels wrapped around their waists (except for Skye of course).

"Erm...what's going on?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up. Hunter and I had been together only a few times, and it had been dark. How could he (or anybody, for that matter!) walk around naked? I was pretty sure they'd put towels on only when they heard the doorbell.

"We were having a special ceremony. Would you like to join us?" Isabelle asked, smiling politely. I shook my head, and avoided looking anywhere but her face. My face felt like it was on fire, and I desperately wished to be anywhere else.

"No...no, I came here to ask for a favor," I mumbled. Isabelle gestured for me to enter the house, and I reluctantly did so. Everyone moved to the living room and took their seats. I remained standing in the doorway to the living room. _I'm so not comfortable. Do they expect me to sit down next to them while their naked? _

I could feel their eyes on me. It was odd, but it seemed like I could identify them just by the way they looked at me, and how it made me feel. Hunter made me feel warm and safe. Isabelle's made me feel uncomfortable and nervous. Allie didn't make me feel much at all - it was too timid. Surprisingly, Jonathan made me feel embarrassed and exposed, but I couldn't understand why. I had no reason to feel embarrassed.

"Um...Bree's in a bit of trouble. Her and Robbie...Bree might be pregnant," I finally said. It was too hard being delicate about the entire thing. The quicker I got them to agree (or disagree, if the case may be) the quicker I could get out of there. "This is a pretty small town. Everybody knows everybody else's business. If Bree or I, or any of our friends from around here were to go and buy a Pregnancy test, everyone would know. So I came to ask if one of you would...buy one, that is," I said. I could still feel them staring at me, and my face was getting even warmer.

I wanted to run so badly. But I seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Alright...I'll do it," Isabelle volunteered. I felt my breath escape me in a whoosh, and I could feel a smile spreading across my face.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Soon we'd know if Bree was actually with child or not. The not-knowing was killing us both. "When can you go get it?" I asked. Isabelle thought it over, glancing at the others briefly.

"Soon. We need to finish our circle. I'll go get it when I'm done." Isabelle smiled. It wasn't a nice one. "In the meantime, why don't you join our circle? We could use another member?" I shook my head emphatically. There was no way I was taking my clothes off in front of these people.

"No. I'm good - I'll just wait at home. I'll come pick it up tomorrow after school." Suddenly I couldn't take any more of it - the stares, the darkness of the room, and Isabelle's smile. I turned and practically ran from the house. I was in my car and turning it on when Jonathan and Hunter exited the house and hurried towards me. They'd thrown jackets on. They should've looked ridiculous in nothing but a towel and a jacket, but both managed to pull it off.

Hunter leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. He smiled at me softly, while brushing my cheek with his thumb. "You didn't stick around long enough for me to say goodbye," he said.

"Sorry. I was feeling a little...uncomfortable," I replied. I avoided looking at Hunter's face when I said it. I hated being so insecure, but I was well aware of how I looked when in the room with Isabelle. Or Bree...or any female with a chest.

"I apologize for Isabelle. She gets carried away sometimes," Jonathan said. I glanced at him before moving my eyes towards the house.

"You shouldn't apologize for her. You did nothing wrong. Besides, always apologizing for her isn't helping her be any nicer." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could censor them. Hunter's face darkened, but Jonathan nodded.

"I know. It's a habit - and waiting for Isabelle to apologize is like waiting for rain in the desert," Jonathan commented. I nodded in understanding. Hunter's face was still dark with anger, but I wasn't going to apologize for what I said. I was beginning to dislike Isabelle.

I turned on the heater and warmed my hands up. When I was feeling a little warm, I turned back to Jonathan and Hunter.

"Thank you for coming out here and seeing me off. I'd better go." I put the car in reverse and backed down the driveway. I could feel a lump in my throat and tears stinging my eyes as I pulled out, still seeing Hunter's angry face before me.

"So one of them is going to buy the Pregnancy test?" Bree sounded tired and hopeful at the same time. I flipped through the pages of my Advanced Calculus book to the assigned page and began to finish the problems I'd started in class, while the phone sat cradled between my head and shoulder.

"Yes. You should get it tomorrow," I said. Bree let out an audible sigh of relief. I put down my pencil and stared out the window at my reflection. "Bree...no matter what, I'll be here for you." I tried not to sound all mushy, but it came out that way anyway. I winced at how it sounded, but Bree seemed extremely grateful for my promise of support.

"Thanks so much, Morgan. Look, I've got to go. Robbie's here, and we need to talk some things over. I'll see you tomorrow!" A click signaled Bree had hung up. _Goddess, they have much to talk about. Like whether or not they're going to keep the baby if Bree really is pregnant. _I hung the phone up on its base and settled against the pillows on my bed. _Tomorrow's the day we find out. _My stomach was a knot of nerves. _I really hope Bree isn't pregnant. _

Feeling my eyes begin to tire, I concentrated on finishing my Calc homework before turning in. Before climbing into bed, however, I sent a quick prayer up to the Goddess for Bree. Dagda settled down on my pillow next to my head as I pulled the blankets up to my neck. My eyes slowly closed, and the last thing I saw was the moonlight shining into my room.

"Here, this is for you." Allie quickly shoved something into my hands, face burning a bright red. She hurried to sit on a slab of concrete next to Tanya, the exchange student. A quick glance at what lay in my hands showed a little stick - the pregnancy test. _Funny how a little stick of plastic could change somebody's life so dramatically. _I quickly shoved it into my bag and stood up. Jonathan and Cuthbert called out their goodbyes as I hurried across the lawn to where Bree and her popular friends sat. Bree took one look at my face and stood up, mumbling some excuse to her friends.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the members of Kithic - mine and Bree's coven - settle down next to Jonathan and Cuthbert. I watched and Jonathan smiled slowly at something being said to him. Jonathan's dark eyes moved to meet mine across the School lawn. I froze, unable to tear myself away. Bree's hand gripping my arm so tightly it hurt jerked me back to reality. I allowed her to drag me toward the school building and into the nearest bathroom.

Bree locked herself in a stall. I leaned up against the wall next to the sink, impatiently waiting for Bree to come out and tell me if she was with child or not. Several minutes went by as I stood, jiggling my foot and glancing at the stall Bree had gone in every few seconds. Finally Bree stepped out. I blinked, and then blinked again.

Bree's hair was everywhere, probably from running her hands through it while waiting. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she'd been crying. I felt my heart sink into what felt like my shoes - her appearance could only mean one thing. Bree moved to the sink I stood next to and turned the facet on. She wet a paper towel down and dabbed at her pale face with shaking hands.

"Bree...I'm so sorry," I whispered. Bree's eyes met mine through the mirror.

"I'm...not pregnant," Bree whispered back. I choked as I drew in a large breath.

"Then why are you so...disheveled?" I asked, gesturing at her with my free hand. My other one gripped my backpack tightly, as though I was afraid it'd try to escape. Relief coursed through me, and I felt all my muscles relax.

"I was so relieved I wasn't...you know, that I cried." Bree smiled, embarrassed. I grinned back, suddenly quite giddy. I flung my arm around her back and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"I'm so relieved for you, I feel like crying myself," I said. Bree sniffed and wiped a tear away.

In the background, the warning bell for class rang.

* * *

**First of all: I stink at math. I have no idea if there is an Advanced Calculus class, or what. I couldn't think of a class higher than Calculus, so I just went with it. If somebody is good at Math, please don't get angry. **

**Second: I have no idea how long a pregnancy test takes to show results. I've never used one.**

**Third: I'm still considering getting rid of this story. Is it worth saving? If I do keep it, I'll definitely continue to work on it. However, I lost my notes for the story, so I'm going to have to wing it. **

**Edit: I think I'll continue with this story, after a few comments my beta made. She made some nice comments about my ability to write and my story, which left me feeling very proud. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, except what you don't remember being in the series.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for an update - I'm working on updating more often, but I'm not sure I can promise that I will. Again, I'm sorry!

* * *

**

_Chapter 5_

Two weeks later, I pulled into my driveway, ready to go upstairs and take a nap. Of course, it was a school night, and I shouldn't be taking a nap. But I felt too tired to do anything but nap, so that's what I planned on doing. My plans of a satisfying nap were dashed to the ground when I saw Hunter standing on my porch. He was shifting from foot to foot, watching the car but making no move to come closer. I climbed out and made my way to Hunter, stopping just short of arms reach.

"What's up?" My heart was pounding, and I was tense, like I was expecting bad news. Hunter had been more distant, lately. We haven't spent very much time together. I tried to tell myself that it was because he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his friends while they were here, but my heart never listens. He was pulling away from me, and I was helpless to stop it. He spent all his time with Isabelle, and I could never hang around while they were together. They seemed so close...so connected, that it made me physically uncomfortable.

Hunter and I were soul mates, yes. But that didn't mean that we couldn't take some time off from each other and have a little fun. Hunter was gorgeous - he could have practically any girl he wanted. I, on the other hand, was more likely to win Miss America than find a guy who was willing to spend any time with me romantically.

As far as I knew, Hunter hadn't had all that many relationships. After the death of his brother, he had spent all his time preparing and attempting to get into the council. When he had succeeded, he had traveled wherever he was needed. It wasn't exactly a good life for relationships. It would make perfect sense if Hunter want to see other people before settling down to spend the rest of his life with me.

_You know, have a little fun before getting stuck with you._ I winced, but admitted that the thought had occurred to me more and more lately. Hunter was pulling away in every way that mattered. I no longer felt the connection between us so strongly. Of course, if I put myself in his shoes, I'd probably pull away as well. If you want to have a little fun before marriage (or whatever it was Hunter wanted with me), you wouldn't want to feel connected to your soul mate while kissing another girl. _Among other things..._

"Nothing much. I... just wanted to see you," Hunter finished lamely. I could tell he wanted to say something else, and I knew that whatever he had actually come over to say would not be good. I braced myself, feeling very plain and uninteresting.

"Well, here I am. Do you want to go inside?" I couldn't keep the tremor from my voice, but at least I managed to convey a (very) small amount of calm. Hunter shook his head, causing the sunlight to ripple across his hair.

"Morgan... I want to ask you something," Hunter mumbled. His ears were turning red, and I felt the urge to run away. Instead, I turned and sat down on the porch steps. He sat down next to me - but not too close - and ran a hand through his hair. "Morgan... I love you. You know that, right? But lately I've been feeling...restless. There's still so much of the world I want to see, and the opportunity has presented itself for me to do so. Isabelle has to go on a journey soon, to rediscover her connection with nature. Some bad things have happened in her life not too long ago, and she wants somebody to come with her. Since I want to see the world before I settle down, I... agreed to go."

When Isabelle had been mentioned, I had stiffened up immediately. The air has escaped me in a soft whoosh when I realized Hunter was leaving - and for a while, it sounded like. My heart constricted, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I couldn't seem to breath properly. I felt Hunter's hand touch my shoulder in a apologetic, reassuring touch. I jerked my arm away from him.

Tears stung my eyes, and I had no control over them - they slid down my cheeks and dripped off my chin. I hate crying - it made my eyes red and my face blotchy. I turned my head away from Hunter and scooted closer to the railing. I could feel Hunter's presence next to me, burning me with it's familiarity and air of comfort.

"So you mean to tell me...that you want to break up, so you can see another girl and run off with her to Goddess knows where? Alone?" My pain was turning into anger, and I relished the feeling. When I was alone, I knew the pain would reappear and I'd cry, but for not, I reveled in the feel of anger. "Hunter, how could you? I thought we were happy! We're soul mates." No longer caring - after all, we weren't together anymore - I started to cry earnestly. Hunter knew better to touch me, so he sat still. I could tell he didn't like hurting me, but he didn't know how to ease my pain.

"Love..." He murmured. I jumped to my feet and whipped around to face him.

"Don't you ever call me that! Ever!" I screeched. I could feel my hair moving behind me, even though there was no wind. Hunter winced, but stood his ground.

"Morgan, please. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to have some meaningless fun before I marry you," he said. I swallowed heavily at the word "marry". I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Hunter...but could I, knowing he'd actually been with someone else? Logically, I knew he'd been with other girls. But I didn't know those girls, so they didn't seem all that...real to me. But I knew Isabelle.

"Hunter...if you date Isabelle, I don't know if I could marry you. It hurts to think of you with her, and I want you to be only mine." I couldn't help but feel that if he dated Isabelle, he would never be mine again. The thought that he'd be comparing me to her for the rest of my life wouldn't go away. I was terrified of not measuring up to Isabelle.

"Of course I'll be yours. I'll always be yours; I just want..." His accent was thickening as he spoke. He was frustrated and anxious, I could feel it. Our connection was vibrating with emotions. Every pulse of emotion I received from him jabbed me like a needle to a balloon. No longer wanting to feel him, I blocked our connection. Hunter's head snapped up, his green eyes pleading for understanding.

"Go. Have you're fun... but know that if I'm not here when you come back, it'll be your own fault." I said calmly. Hunter looked confused, and I realized he probably thought that I meant actually being here. Like I was moving away or something. But I don't plan on waiting for him to get his kicks from Isabelle. I'll be doing my best to find someone else. Even though they won't be my Soul Mate, I'll do everything I can to make sure it works. _I won't break up with him simply because Hunter wants me back. _I thought determinedly. _I'll break up with him because I'm not happy in the relationship, for whatever reason. I won't break up because of Hunter..._

I didn't look back as I turned and entered the house. I slammed the door shut and silently entered my room. After closing and locking the bedroom and bathroom doors, I collapsed on my bed and started to cry.

* * *

"Morgan, are you alright?" Jonathan's voice briefly startled me out of my misery. I had left my room for the tire swing in the backyard, hoping that the night would soothe my raw nerves. I hadn't called anybody, so Jonathan showing up with a bit of a shock.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" My voice sounded dull and distant, even to my own ears. Jonathan reached and stopped my spinning tire. He peered down at me with those dark eyes, concern clearly visible. He released the swing, and I turned slowly. I laid my head against the upper curve of the tire and sighed.

"Maybe because Hunter just announced that you two were taking a break, and he was going on Isabelle's journey?" Jonathan said quietly. _Does he ever feel anything? He's always so calm and quiet. Of course, it could be that he seems like he always is simply because I'm always not, _I couldn't help but think.

"No, Jonathan. I'm not okay," I whispered. "My hearts broken. I can't... can't feel anything but pain. Why do I always feel pain?" My voice rose in supplication to the Goddess, questions and confusion coloring my tone. I shivered slightly as the wind blew and Jonathan shrugged off his jacket to place it over my shoulders. I tugged it tighter around me and murmured my thanks.

"Life is full of pain. You seem to get more of it than most people, however," Jonathan commented. I snorted. _Isn't that the truth. _"But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Hunter's just a little confused. He has this old flame back in town, one he remembers from way back. He's got a lot of memories connected with her, and I suppose he wants to feel those old feelings again, if only for a little while. Morgan, he loves you. But like any young male, he wants to spend time with many girls before settling. When he gets back from his journey with Isabelle, you can bet he'll ask you to take him back. If I were you, I wouldn't make it easy on him either. Make him work for it."

I considered his words for a few moments. They made sense, and I could understand why Hunter would want to spend time with an old flame. If Cal hadn't been evil and he showed up, I probably would've considered taking a break from Hunter to see him for a bit. Life was full of break-ups and heartache, and I believed Hunter would come back to me after a bit. _Not because I'm better than her in any way, _I thought uncharitably, _but because I'm his Soul Mate. _Paradoxically, the thought made me feel better and worse.

"You know what? I will make him work for it. He's hurt me, and he's going to have to work to get together with me again." I slipped out of the tire and stood before Jonathan awkwardly. I wanted to give him a hug in thanks, but how does one go about hugging a good-looking stranger? _Well, not so much a stranger as an acquaintance, _I amended. Jonathan seemed to sense my dilemma and smiled softly at me. Encouraged, I stepped forward and hugged him - briefly, of course. I wasn't used to hugging guys that look like Jonathan do.

Heck, I wasn't used to them noticing I was alive.

"Thank you," I said softly. "It means a lot to me that you'd come out here to see how I was doing." Jonathan cleared his throat and nodded, glancing everywhere but at me. It was obvious he was embarrassed, but I couldn't see why. Shrugging it off mentally, I smiled up at him.

"Do you need a ride back?" I didn't hear a car pull up (which really didn't mean anything, since I was lost in my own thoughts), so I wasn't sure how he got here. But he shook his head no, and walked me to the back porch.

"I drove Sky's car over. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry, and she hopes it won't effect your relationship with her and the coven," he replied. I shook my head no and reached out for the doorknob.

"Thanks again... for everything." I stared at my feet rather than looking up at him. The porch light was shining on my face, and I knew what I looked like when I had been crying. Broken hearted or not, I couldn't seem to stand the thought to look bad in front of a cute guy. It didn't bother me too much - as far as I knew, it was typical female behavior.

"You're very welcome. Any time." Sincerity layered his voice. _What an amazing voice, _I couldn't help but think. _I bet he's great at circles._

I licked my lips and nodded. "Well...goodnight, then." I opened the door and stepped through, almost missing Jonathan's reply.

"Good night. Sleep well, Morgan." He sounded funny, but I couldn't seem to figure out just how. _It's probably nothing. I'm so tired. _I was worn out mentally and emotionally now, as well as physically. I made my way up to my room, to the bed that called my name. After a quick brushing of my teeth and a change of clothes, I climbed into bed with a sight and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm quite aware that one has to suspend some belief while reading this story. In the books, Hunter would never say he wanted a break from a relationship with Morgan simply because he wanted to have a little fun with another girl. Morgan would never go back to Cal after realizing she loved Hunter, and that he's her Soul Mate. **

**However, I need this to happen for my story to work, and besides, this is just for entertainment value. So I ask that you not give up on me because of it. Please! Just go with the flow, if possible. **


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Okay, so I know I'm horribly slow at updating. Inspiration for Sweep is little. I have no friends that have read it, so I don't have anybody to talk with about it like I do Harry Potter. My beta is wonderful, but I don't want to pester her with e-mails. The poor girl already has to put up with me, lol! I've also forgotten some of the information in Sweep - like who was in the clans before they merged, their backstories, and whatnot.**

**For a brief period of time I considered deleting it off of this site. Lack of inspiration and knowledge has made me hesitant to write this. Then I thought of how I would feel if a story I liked was deleted without warning or foreknowledge, and I couldn't do it to my readers. THEN I considered writing all of it in one go, posting it, one chapter after another. **

**And for one last thing: I've planned out my story and everything, but only after looking over my notes have I noticed that my story is a bit cliche and in my opinion, easy to figure out.

* * *

**

_Chapter Six_

"I knew he was leaving, Bree. He came to see me last night." I said into the phone. I finished up the math problem and closed my book with a little bit more force than necessary. I didn't want to listen to Bree's concerned voice, I didn't want to think about Hunter and that horrible, cruel girl he wanted to have fun with. The idea of it made my stomach twist. I sighed and pressed a hand against my eyes. "Can we please just change the subject?"

"Sure, Morgan." Bree paused for awhile before continuing, "Oh!" Bree said, sounding excited and pleased. "Have you heard about Allie and Cuthbert? They're dating! They seem to be complete opposites, don't they? He's loud and jokes around, she's quiet and serious."

"Yeah, but he makes her smile. And they've known each other for forever, so they probably feel comfortable around each other," I responded. I nibbled on the end of my pen as I stood up and moved to my bed to plop down on it. Bree was silent on the other end, and I knew she was thinking of her and Robbie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They're very cute together, though. From what they said, they've had feelings for each other for a long time..." Bree's voice faded, and I could sense she wanted to say something and was just rambling to cover it up.

"Bree, just spit it out already. I know you're dying to ask me something." I glanced around my Hunter-free room, pleased with my self appointed project of removing everything that reminded me of Hunter and shoving them into a box in the attic. I wished that it looked the way it did before I'd ever met Cal. I wanted to be back in the girly room with the pink walls and safe, warm memories. I wanted things back to the way it was. I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts as Bree continued.

"Well, when Jonathan returned he seemed really upset at Hunter. Hunter looked ashamed and... I don't know, like he was in pain or something. Jonathan shouted something about hurting someone and stomped up the stairs. He slammed the bedroom door so hard the walls shook. We all knew he followed Hunter to see you, so we figured Hunter had hurt you and Jonathan was upset." Bree's voice was questioning, and I knew she wanted to know what happened.

With a sigh of aggravation, I told her everything: Hunter's leaving, his break-up with me, and Jonathan's visit afterwards. I didn't take a break, and surprisingly I didn't shed a single tear. I told it as emotionlessly as I could, and didn't even break down at Bree's words of sympathetic apology.

"You do know he'll only be gone for a week, right? He made that clear to Isabelle when it was announced. Will you be alright when he comes back?" Bree murmured. I froze where I was, my breath catching in my chest. _Can I handle it? Will I be okay? _

"I..I don't know Bree. He never said how long he'd be. I guess I'll just have to try," I whispered. Bree made a noise of agreement and changed the subject.

"So, Jonathan's a cutie, right? Totally hot. I think he really likes you too, Morgan. He's always looking at you in class and such, and he never even glances at any of the other girls." Bree laughed.

"He does? He doesn't? I mean, he stares at me but not others?" I asked in amazement. It seemed that destiny was trying to make up for my boyfriend-less life by shoving all these good looking guys at me now. It was amazing how quickly life changes in a few years.

"Yes, you haven't noticed? All the girls have, and they're wondering what you're doing to catch the attention of all these foreign hotties," Bree giggled. I snorted in an unladylike way.

"Just being a powerful witch. Maybe I should start a column!" I giggled along with Bree. "Weekly Witchly advice from Morgan the Witch. I am most pleased to be sharing my insight and wisdom with you, child," I said in a in a breathy, dreamy voice. Bree nearly choked on her laughter, and I heard a distinct thump. "Bree, my god! Are you alright?" I called.

After a few seconds of silence, Bree answered in a breathy voice. "Yes, sorry. I, um, fell off the bed." This set me off on another round of laughter, with Bree following a bit after. Once we had stopped laughing and caught our breaths, Bree told me she had a date with Robbie she needed to prepare for. After telling her to have fun, I hung up and buried my face in my pillow.

_Why is it that the events you dread the most seem to come about faster than ones you're looking forward to? _I wondered. I rolled over on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh goddess, please help me get through this," I whispered. I switched off the light and prayed that next week took its time coming.

* * *

It didn't.

The week flew by faster than I could remember a week going before. I sighed as I set my books down on the kitchen table and took my backpack off. I had heard Jonathan telling Bree that Hunter and Isabelle had returned that morning. So far I hadn't heard anything from Hunter. I didn't know whether to be relieved or even more hurt. I slid into a chair and opened one of my school books. Mary K. had decided to hang out at a neighboring town for a couple of hours. I had the house to myself, and I relished the silence. The ticking of the clock was the only sound as I worked through my homework.

So when the phone rang, I was startled so much I suddenly drew a dark line diagonally across my paper. I sighed as I stared at it, too tired to open a new page and copy the work over. I stood up and made my way to the phone, grumbling to myself that whoever called had better have a good reason for it.

"Morgan? Hey, it's Sky. I don't know if you know, but Hunter and Isabelle have returned. A coven meeting has been called. If you need a ride, I could come get you."

_Say yes, Morgan. I really need to talk to you_,Sky's message skittered across my mind.

"Um, sure. Das Boot isn't working so well right now, so if you could pick me up, that'd be great." I was bewildered as to why she wanted to speak with me, but knew enough not to mention it out loud. After telling me she'd be there in fifteen minutes, she hung up. She stared at the phone before hurrying to put away my homework. I was just slipping into my coat when I heard Sky pull up. After scribbling a quick note to my parents and sticking it to the fridge, I was out the door and into Sky's car. She pulled out immediately, driving down the street faster than advisable. Once we made it into town, however, she slowed way down.

"Morgan, I know Hunter's really hurt you. Please hear me out before you say anything." She added quickly as I opened my mouth to say I didn't want to talk about it. I snapped it shut and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, say your piece."

"Morgan, something's wrong with Hunter. You know him as well as I do, and he's been different lately. This morning, after he had returned... he said some pretty mean things to me. I won't repeat what he said, but it was uncalled for and cruel. I haven't spoken to him since, and he seems unbothered by that. We've always been close..." Sky trailed off, and I noticed her knuckles were white from how tightly she was griping the steering wheel.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. I heard from Bree he broke up with you for Isabelle, and that's odd too. He loves you, Morgan, more than anything." Sky seemed to be embarassed to talk about feelings, and I felt a flash of amusement. "He loves you, and he loves Isabelle - but only as a friend. I can't understand it. When Allie and Cuthbert tried to talk to him, he blew them off. Then we all tried to talk to Isabelle, but she got so _upset_. I thought she was going to attack us."

"So what do you think is wrong?" I asked.

"That's just it - _I don't know_. Hunter's blocked off from me, I can't sense anything from him. But something's terribly wrong. I just wanted to let you know. I didn't want you to be upset with Hunter when there might be a good explanation for why he's acting the way he is," Sky explained. We had reached the outskirts of town now, and were almost to the driveway leading up to the house where Sky and Hunter lived.

"Thank you for telling me. It changes some things." I wasn't comfortable talking about my feelings either, so I left it at that. _If what Sky says is true, then he must've had a good reason for breaking up with me. Maybe to protect me? _I didn't know, and I couldn't think of a way to find out at the moment.

"Don't tell anybody what we've talked about here. I'm going to call a private meeting - just you, me, Robbie, Bree, Allie, and Cuthbert. Until then, just don't say anything," Sky said as she reached the end of the driveway and parked the car. I nodded my head and unbuckled my seatbelt. My hands were sweating, making it difficult to grip anything.

I was going to see Hunter for the first time since he'd broken up with me. I didn't now how he'd act toward me, and I really didn't want to find out. With a deep breath, I slammed the car door shut and made my way up the steps and through the entrance door.

* * *

**Sorry the time where Hunter was gone was skipped over. I had nothing planned for that time, and I didn't want to bore everyone with meaningless crap.**


End file.
